summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Piar
Piar (ピア, pia) is a character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. She also makes a cameo in Summon Night 4 where she can be enabled as a playable character. Personality She has a very pure and gentle personality. Her appearance and way of speaking is very much the same of a child. Background She got separated from her angel friends and became lost and all alone in a unknown place when she was saved by a beautiful woman called Xana. Piar got charmed by her kindness and decided to work for Xana’s as a member of her group: Byakuya. Piar didn’t had enough strength to fight the monsters, but she had other useful abilities like cure, teleportation, telepathy and mind reading, therefore, she became a support member. Development Summon Night Ex-These Leonus and Ainna – two wanderers sharing the same body – started to get involved with Byakuya, often helping them in missions. Piar became very attached to them, treating them like an older brother and sister. She came to like them even more when they defended her when some kids were bullying her. The children didn’t believe Piar was one of the Byakuya’s members since she was too weak. Willing to change this, Piar asked for information about a weapon to fight monsters from the merchant demon Luchell, however, being a demon, she had no intentions of helping someone of her nemesis race, so she just gave directions to a very dangerous place. After hearing this, Leonus and Ainna ran to save her, fighting many monsters in the process. Ironically, Piar did find a powerful magical book, but she gave it to the protagonists as she was not able to use it properly. Luchell became very frustrated when she heard about this. After this event, Piar was able to accept her position as a support unit, becoming a bit more mature. Piar’s happy days came to an end when she received orders from Yuzuki to use her mind reading abilities on the main characters so she could report all their secrets to Byakuya. Her readings showed that Leonus and Ainna were planning to rebel against Byakuya by allying themselves with the outlaws Vexar and Linear. After she reported this a conflict between them was inevitable. She tried to stop the fight but she got immediately knocked out by Yuzuki. When Piar came to, she saw a possessed Yuzuki trying to use the transfer device in Byakuya’s HQ to reach the Tower of Reincarnation, only to get interfered by the mysterious Nova. Piar learned later that Xana was killed by Exena - the monster possessing Yuzuki. To stop its plans to devour the entire world, she follow her friends to the Tower of Reincarnation where the final battle against the creature would take place. Close to the top, she helped her friends to open the path filled with monsters so Leonus and Ainna could reach Exena. After the heroes have successfully defeated Exena, Piar decided to stay with her Byakuya comrades to continue Xana’s work. Summon Night 4 Piar and her friends enter the Tower of Reincarnation once more to investigate some mysterious presences. Inside the tower, they find the main party from Summon Night 4 who ended getting there by accident while training in the Endless Halls. She and her friends mistake them for monsters like Exena. Not willing to let the incident with Xana to happen again, they prepare to battle against them. Piar and the others seemed defeated for a moment, but their resolve was so strong that they would have fought until death if it wasn’t for Luchell interfering in the battle by sending the protagonists back to their own world. Gallery SNEX-Piar02.jpg|Piar's full body art Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character